


Blitzkrieg

by misura



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Community: avland, Multi, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a war to win. (Well, two, actually, but one of them's personal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blitzkrieg

"You," said Agent Carter. She did not seem happy to see him.

Bucky decided that while he was happy for Steve and happy to still be alive, he did not at all like this new reality where he was either invisible or no longer a sight to bring a smile to the lips and a sparkle to the eye of the fairer sex.

Not, of course, that women tended to be any kind of fair.

"Ma'am. I was just wondering if I might have a quick word."

"It's late," she said. She did not say, _I am a woman in a man's job, and the last thing I need is the neighbors gossiping about me receiving gentleman callers at night_.

"So it is." No man had ever missed out on an opportunity to kiss a pretty girl by being agreeable.

No man had ever been any the worse for being scowled at, either. "Very well. A quick word."

"You are beautiful, intelligent and I have no doubt that you are very, very good at your job."

She did not look flattered. "And?" She also did not assume he was here to hit on her.

"And if you ever fire live rounds at Steve again, I will kill you." Bucky grinned. He'd been told it made him look quite rakish, although one really needed a beret to pull it off properly. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, now."

 

It did not end there, of course. This was a campaign, if not an outright war: Bucky knew his objective, he knew the distance to cover until the target, and he reckoned he had a fair to middling idea of the obstacles in his path.

"Bucky! You _didn't_!" That one of those obstacles also happened to be part of the objective was irrelevant: Bucky would eradicate him without mercy. Friendship meant nothing.

"I probably did." No sign of Agent Carter - not that he'd expected her to talk, let alone sic Steve on him. Not her style at all. "What are we talking about here?"

"Gone out for drinks without the rest of us," Dugan said. "Very bad for morale."

Bucky relaxed. "Ah. Well, it's true that I went out, but it wasn't for drinks. If you catch my drift."

Steve honest-to-God blushed, which was a bit of a relief, in a way. With his new looks, Bucky'd figured he'd need to beat them off with a stick, but apparently, sheer bloody-minded obliviousness had allowed Steve to preserve his innocence.

Dugan whistled. "Quick work."

"Hey, with this face and personality, it's not exactly hard, is it?" Bucky smiled at Steve. Steve looked scandalized, which was both adorable and a little exasperating, and then Steve's expression shifted to hare-caught-in-headlights, which obviously meant - "Agent Carter."

"Sergeant Barnes was with me last night," she said. Cool as you please.

Dugan did not whistle this time. Smart guy.

 

"So you and Peggy are ... "

Bucky noted the _Peggy_ with approval; some of the groundwork had already been laid, then. "Nope."

"I'm confused," Steve said. He looked it, too.

"Hydra base. We go in and blow it up," Bucky said. "What's there to be confused about?" True, he wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life fighting this war, but times like these, it wasn't so bad.

"You and Peggy?" Like a dog with a bone. Still the same old stubborn Steve.

"Talked about you a lot. You know, I think she might have a little crush on you."

"You ... "

"Steve." Bucky put his hand on Steve's shoulder. He had to look up a little now, for eye contact. That would take some getting used to. He'd need to remember their new height difference for when there was going to be kissing, too. "My love for you is as endlessly vast as the ocean. Can we focus on the mission now? I think the other guys are getting a bit antsy."

"Oh no," Morita said. "Please. Don't bottle it all up on _my_ account."

 

"A picnic," Peggy repeated.

Bucky shrugged. Steve was not going to go to bat for this one. Up to him then, as usual. "We've all been working very hard. And all work and no play ... "

"It's just - " Steve said. Steve was Bucky's friend. He would never call one of Bucky's ideas 'stupid' in front of someone else. "You don't _have_ to go."

Time to add some fuel to the fire, Bucky judged. "Nothing special, anyway."

"There'll be food," Steve said. "And wine."

"Yes, I am aware of what the word 'picnic' refers to, Captain Rogers. Thank you."

Steve blushed. Bucky made a mental note to find out where _that_ had come from.

"There'll be two handsome, good-looking gentlemen," Bucky said.

"Oh, fine." Peggy sighed. "I suppose that _will_ make for a nice change."

 

She did not wear her red dress to the picnic. She did not drink too much of the wine, either, nor did she seem at all inclined to rest her weary head on either Steve's or Bucky's strong and manly shoulder.

In short, Bucky's masterplan was proceeding exactly as planned.

 

" _Again?_ "

"It's only the second time," Bucky protested mildly.

There was nothing mild about the scowl she bestowed upon him in return. "By my count, that is two times too many. In addition to which, I cannot see in what way you can possibly feel I have posed any sort of threat to Steve."

"You're kidding me, right? The poor man's head over heels in love with you."

She did not blush. She was made from far sterner stuff than Steve, even after Steve had gone all super soldier on him. Of course, that also meant that she would eventually break, rather than bend. "What if he is? Should I give in to him, simply because the women of America owe him their gratitude?"

"Personally, I think you should take him dancing," Bucky said. He bet she'd be good at it - not the most patient of teachers, probably, but Steve was bound to a quick study. "Or me."

"You?"

"Very good dancer." There was something about getting a woman on the dancefloor, knowing every man in the room was looking at you, wishing they had half your skills, and all your luck.

"You're not at all modest, are you?" That might be a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. No way to be sure, of course, other than to ask, and that would ruin the whole thing.

"Be honest." Bucky winked. "Would you want me to be?"

"The Stork Club, come Friday. Eight o'clock. Bring your best moves."

He might almost regret needing to share her with Steve. Almost. And of course, he might also almost regret needing to share _Steve_ with _her_. "I'll do you one better, Agent. I'll bring Steve."

"That _is_ your best move." No might about it, this time. She had a lovely smile.

 

"I can't dance," Steve said. "You know I can't dance."

"Just waiting for the right partner, or so I've been told," Bucky replied. A lovely line, he thought. Clearly, at least _some_ of his charm had rubbed off on Steve.

"What if I step on her toes?"

Bucky had been reliably informed Peggy had punched someone for less. Of course, the primate in question had deserved it. "Say you're sorry."

"As easy as that?" Steve looked doubtful. It was a marvel to Bucky how someone could be so determined to single-handedly (if necessary) wipe out the Nazi science division and yet doubt his ability to take a girl dancing without making a fool of himself.

"You'd be amazed at the number of fellas who don't apologize for stepping on a lady's toes." Their loss, Bucky's gain. "Don't expect her to do the same, though. Ladies are allowed to step on toes."

"Not my toes," Steve said. "Or yours."

"Steve. They're just toes. Toes are not important." Well, they _were_ ; a man wouldn't want to lose them any more than he'd want to lose a finger, but in the greater scheme of things, toes getting stepped on was no biggie. "Be charming. Be smooth. Be yourself."

"Which of the three is it?" Steve asked.

 

Victory might arrive along with the dawn, Bucky judged, or possibly a bit sooner. He would not go so far as to say he was inebriated, but a few drinks had been drunk and unlike some people, his metabolism was completely normal.

"You will have to be very quiet," Peggy said. "Both of you."

Her eyes could have lit up the darkest night. Bucky decided not to tell her that out loud. A bit of humility was good for the soul. "I think Steve might snore."

"No, that's you. Don't worry, I'll smother him with a pillow if it gets too bad."

Peggy let down her hair. "Thank you. Efficient as always, Captain Rogers."

"I'm a sergeant," Bucky said. "Have I mentioned that I am a sergeant?"

"Yeah. It means I outrank you. Technically, anyway," Steve added, stealing Bucky's line. "And anyway, Peggy outranks both of us."

Bucky did not think that was true, strictly speaking. He might feel compelled to argue the point over breakfast tomorrow. "Does that mean I have to kiss her before I kiss you?"

Peggy laughed softly, which was no kind of answer.

Steve put an armed around his shoulder and kissed him like he'd been wanting to kiss Bucky for weeks and months, which was no kind of answer either.

Bucky decided he'd accept it as one, anyway.


End file.
